The Living Painting
by Vikinglady47
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse just inherited a mansion from her late grandmother, along with treasures inside. Among those treasures is a painting of a beautiful man. As she discovers mysteries of her family she's also discovering that the painting changes from time to time. How is that possible? Eric/Sookie Romance/Supernatural/Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by The Witches and The Witches of East End. Sookie Stackhouse just inherited a house with many treasures inside. One in particular is a painting of a beautiful man, who owned the house originally. As Sookie discovers the mysteries of her family and herself, she also discovers that the painting changes from time to time. How is that possible? Eric/Sookie story.**

**Characters owned by Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**The Living Painting**

Sookie Stackhouse was driving down an dirt path road, which should lead to her an old mansion that hasn't been occupied for eight years. She usually loved storms and hear the sounds of thunder, but when you're driving in an area that you're unfamiliar with, it just makes it irritable. Ever since she was ten, Sookie has been alone. She's been an orphan sense her parents died in a car crash when she was three. Then her beloved Gran took care of her until she passed away when Sookie was ten. That's all she remembered was Gran. She was too young to memorize her parents.

Now she's eighteen and free from the orphanage and everything that belonged to her Gran, now belongs to her. She has a meeting with the lawyer, to sign paperwork of the house and extra treasures that comes with it. Despite there's no one in the family to give her love or a warm greeting, she was full of relief that she has a house to go to.

This drive to the mansion was a little creepy for Sookie's taste. There were a line of old trees on both sides of the dirt road. There were endless thickness of woods, where she felt like there's danger there. _'Well that's what you get for being in Louisiana in the end of Summer.'_ she thought to herself. Even though the road was completely straight and no turns anywhere, she looked on the map just in case she was going in the right direction. The map confirmed that she was going in the right direction. Trying to get the creepiness out of her mind, she tried to put on the radio. There was nothing but static. "Ugh! I really am in the middle of nowhere! The best part is I'm probably going to get murdered by an serial killer who lives out here in the woods!" she screamed out.

After her scream of frustration she finally saw a sign that gave her relief, NORTHMAN MANOR THREE MILES AHEAD. "Finally! Thank the Lord I'm close. She drove for the next three miles as the sign said. There she spotted a beautiful iron tall designed gate that went around the mansion that she was driving to. There stood another car outside the gate. "That must be the lawyer."

Sookie saw a suited man get out the car with an umbrella and went to her car. Sookie pressed the window button down enough for him to talk through but not low enough for the rain to come in. "Are you Ms. Sookie Stackhouse?"

"That'll be me." she answered sincerely.

"I'm Mr. Cataliades, your Gran's lawyer. I'm going to open the gate and you'll just drive through." Sookie nodded. She waited for him to open the gate. Which was the old fashioned way, an old padlock and a fancy key to open it. Sookie drove straight through and followed the drive way that lead to the house.

Sookie looked at the manor in amazement. As far what she can tell through her car and through the pouring rain. She felt like the rain wasn't going to stop anytime soon, so she immediately got out of the car and ran to the front of the door. Luckily there was a cover on top for her to stand dryly. As she waited, Mr. Cataliades got out his car again and went to the door to meet up with her.

"It's been raining all day!" Sookie commented.

"Yes mam, that's part of being the end of the summer season of Louisiana. We're lucky that a hurricane hasn't hit us yet this year!"

"Hurricanes?" Sookie panicked a little.

"You're not from around here are you?" Mr. Cataliades noticed as he tried to find the front door key to the house from his huge collection of keys from the key ringer.

"No. The orphanage I was sent to was in Pennsylvania. I was born here though." Sookie looked at the key ring full of keys that Mr. Cataliades was holding as he was opening the door to the manor. "Are all of those keys for the house?"

"Yes, they are." As the door opened, they both stepped inside. "Now just so you know this is a double door entrance, but you can only open one door first and then unlatch the lock from the inside so the second door can open too." Sookie nodded and started looking at the inside of her new home. From what she can tell, the house was amazing. It was a work of art from a mixture of the renaissance style with a bit of a Viking knot work around all the edges of the house. It was a mix of stone and wood throughout the place. The place was furnished, but everything was bubble wrapped or covered with a sheet to protect the item or furniture. Mr. Cataliades turned on the lights, that brightened the room, which chased away the chill factor. Sookie can tell that the electricity was installed later after the house was built.

Mr. Cataliades decided to give out the details of the house. "The place has three floors, it has forty-five rooms, ten bathrooms, a large attic, a wine cellar along with the basement, it has a pool..."

"A pool?!" Sookie shrieked with excitement. "Sorry, please continue...I just never been in a pool before."

Mr. Cataliades smiled. "As I was saying, a pool, several fire places, a very large library, and there's a room with artifacts and treasures inside. Each room in the house has a key for you to lock or unlock the doors." He gave her the collection of keys, which must have at least fifty keys. Sookie thought _'How am I going to remember each key for which door?' _ Luckily Mr. Cataliades answered her question, each key has a number that matches the door's number."

"Now Ms. Stackhouse some of the rooms have been used frequently by your grandmother. Other rooms have not been opened for the longest periods of time."

Sookie was already curious about the secrets of the house. She was sure that there was plenty of them. "How come?"

"We can't find the keys to them and your grandmother refused to have the locks changed. She felt like she was changing history with the house."

"It does sound like her, from what I remember." Sookie remembered her Gran was a major history buff. She'll do anything to protect it. Sookie sort of remembered this house, but it was such a blur. Everything felt like she was seeing this for the first time.

"Now everything in the house now belongs to you. Your grandmother wanted me to give this items and instructions to you personally."

"My Gran is actually giving me instructions beyond the grave?" Sookie gave a little laugh.

"Here's a personal letter from her before she died." He handed her the envelope. "Then she left 1.2 million dollars to you between her savings and her life insurance. she wanted to make sure you were covered to help you with your life." Sookie's mouth was hanging open in surprise. She knew she can totally start a whole new life comfortably within this house and the money her Gran left her. "There's also two books she wanted to give you." He handed her two huge leather old books. Sookie was going to look at those later.

"That's it?" Sookie wanted to make sure that he gave her everything.

"Also this necklace." Mr. Cataliades took out a beautiful amber amulet necklace that had shaped like a crescent moon.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Sookie putted on the necklace and went to the closest mirror she could find. As she looked, it gave off sparkles, that made it seem magical. Sookie loved it.

"Now, let's sign the papers!" Mr. Cataliades said excitedly.

Then something caught Sookie's eye from the reflection of the mirror. Right above the fire place by what's supposed to be the living room... is a painting. Sookie turned around and walked over to it. It was the only painting uncovered. She looked at it with wonder. There in the painting was a very handsome man sitting in his chair with both of hands touching each other, like he's thinking real hard. He was so beautiful that her heart ached and hoped that this man was real. She looked lower at the bottom of the painting and it said on the label: ERIC NORTHMAN. Underneath the name was a sentence in Latin, at least she think it was.

"Oh, he caught your eye did he?" Mr. Cataliades snapped her out of her trance with the painting.

"What?"

"Eric Northman, the original creator and the original owner of the house."

"Really? He built this place?"

"Yes he did and that is why it takes a while for you to get to the house because he loved his privacy. He was famous for his 'dates' with women. There's a book on him in the library if you want to know more about him."

"What happened to him?"

"No one, knows. Some say he was murdered and was fed by wolves. Others claim that he just took off like aliens abducted him or something."

Sookie giggled at the thought of aliens doing experiments on him. _'Like sexual experiments, stop thinking like that Sookie!' _

"Also people think he was doing witchcraft too. There are many rumors as to what happened to him. You know they say that if you pronounce that Latin incantation below his name, it supposed to summon him or to bring his spirit about."

"You've got to be kidding." Sookie was being skeptical.

"No. That's the legend of this painting."

Then Sookie found something strange about the painting besides the incantation. "His eyes are looking at me, no matter where I turn." Sookie kept swaying her body left to right and his eyes followed. To her that was spooky and how can that be real?

"Oh darling that's a painter's perception. I think it's called Eye Tracking Optical Illusion. It's when any eyes painted straight on are typically "read" by the viewer as following you no matter where you move."

Sookie breathed in relief and at the same time disappointment "Oh. Can I ask you something?" Sookie asked.

"Of course."

"How did Gran get this house anyway if the house belonged to Mr. Northman? Doesn't he have relatives or something?"

"No. There are no relatives or friends of anything. Actually Mrs. Stackhouse never explained how she got the house. Not to me at least. I think you must know there's many secrets to this house along with your grandmother."

Sookie nodded and knew already she was in a mystery kind of case with this house. The grandfather clock rang struck at 8 o'clock, that made Sookie jumped as it made its ringing count. Sookie went to the table and signed the papers to get it over with.

"Congratulations Ms. Stackhouse, you're now the proud owner of Northman Manor. Here's your copy and here's mine. Also here's your grandmother's bank accounts. If you have any more questions Ms. Stackhouse my number is on the card."

"Thank you." Sookie said with uncertainty.

"Have a good night." and then he left. Leaving Sookie in house that's full of secrets that Sookie has to uncover. Besides the furniture and every item that has been neatly packed. As she was unpacking she couldn't help but feeling like she was being watched. The creepy feeling of the house is back and it was getting to her. Like a chill running up her spine. "Sookie snap out of it, it's a big house! Of course you're going to think that there's someone here." It was almost midnight and Sookie was exhausted. She went to find her room or she should say Eric Northman's bedroom suite. She went upstairs assuming it'll be up there. Finding the bedroom was easy, because it was labeled 'The Master Suite'.

There was a gold key that shined brightly than all the others on her key ring. "This has to be it." Which it was, she opened the door and her breath was taken away. The room was huge, the bed was also huge, and every furniture was wooded and carved with Viking knot work all around the edges. It was so beautiful, she wanted to thank Mr. Northman personally for the beauty he created with his hands. In fact that's what she going to do.

Sookie went back downstairs to the living room and looked at the portrait. Sookie really wished that he was alive. A good looking man like that needs to have a wife and kids. "Thank you for the house." Sookie talked to the portrait like it he was alive. "You did an amazing job with the structure and the furniture. You really were an artist." Then she started playing "You know it's a shame that you're not alive...because I'd gladly bring you to bed to show my appreciation." she said seductively and gave him a loving warming smile. She laughed at herself "Sookie! Come on! Your seducing a painting for Heaven's Sake!

Sookie was about to leave heading to bed, before she did she said "Goodnight." to the paining and went to bed that used to be Eric's bed. That gave her a warm sensation in her heart.

On the table was still the letter that her grandmother left her, that she completely forgot about.

**So what do you think? Intrigued?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! Love the reviews, favorites and followers. I'm happy that many of you were very interested in this type of story. In fact I'm actually thinking that if this story becomes very good, that I'll send it to be published. Except I'll change the names of course. Even though this is a supernatural story, but it's nowhere near True Blood. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with. Also I'm referencing the concept from the movie "The Witches and TV show The Witches of East End.**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

**Enjoy! **

Daybreak came through the windows waking Sookie from her lack of sleep from last night. From living in a different house, hearing the thunder and lightning controlling the sky, made the house look like a horror show. By the time the thunder and lightning were gone, then she heard noises in the dark. Hearing the wooden floors creak, and then her heart leapt out of her chest when she thought she heard the front door open. It did open, from the howling wind. Sookie had to run down downstairs to shut the door and double lock it. However it didn't stop the wind from making the tree branches scrape against the windows. She actually had to grab one of the swords that was hanging by her bed to have it close to her all night. She felt like she was living in a haunted house. She blamed herself for watching all of those horror haunted house movies.

With the sun shining through the room, it took away anything that was fearful. "What I should have done was unpack all night and sleep during the day." Sookie looked around the room and taken in all its beauty of the wood and Viking knot work all around. She loved this canopy bed she was in. Like the house it had wooden Viking knot work posts with a mixture of sculpted wooden vines wrapped around them. Then there was this luscious red satin curtains by the headboard, which can be moved to wrap around the whole bed. If it wasn't for all the troubles Sookie had last night, she would of had a great night sleep. The room was perfect, in fact the whole house was perfect. It just needed a woman's touch. She wasn't sure about the real bear skinned rug that's on the floor.

She looked at the sword that she took off the wall last night. _'At least she had some protection.'_ she thought. Again like the house there was little bit of the Viking knot work. "Either this guy is really into Vikings or they are his ancestors." she said to herself. There were more swords on the wall, all sharp, deadly, and beautiful at the same time. "I wonder how many more medieval weapons are around."

Her stomach growled "I know my stomach, it's time to eat. She walked down stairs and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in to glow the house. When she looked around on the inside and the outside, everything was beautiful. She felt so ridiculous from all that mind terror last night.

Then she went to her favorite piece of the house so far, which was the painting of Eric Northman. "Good morning, handsome. I don't know about you but I had a rough night. I couldn't sleep at..." she looked at the painting more closely. The painting was the same, except his face was little different. Instead of a thinking hard glance he gave last night, there was a sexy smirk on his face. _'Was that there last night?'_ she thought. Sookie gave a double take. Was she so tired last night that her eyes truly changed the look of the man's face?

She shrugged and left it at that. "By the way, thank you for letting me borrow your sword. I was terrified last night...the house was spooky. I wish you were there giving me a hug telling me that it's okay it's just thunder. Don't get me wrong, I love thunder storms! It's just when you're in a different house...everything is scary. Until this morning, now everything is right as rain. No pun intended. I love your bed by the way." She looked at him with a sigh "Too bad you weren't in it with me."

Sookie had no idea why she's still talking to the painting, but it made her feel better. There was an old expression, 'if these walls could talk'. She wondered if was the same with paintings. "Got to go. Got to eat breakfast." Sookie went to the kitchen. Before she went all the way, she looked back at the painting and saw his gorgeous blue eyes looking at her. She still found it amazing how the artist made his eyes follow everywhere she went. Just because it was painted on a certain angle. She went into the kitchen and went through her kitchen box that had her cereal. She wanted to eat as fast as she can, so she can get started unpacking and taking sheets off of the furniture.

As she went back to her new bedroom, she gotten dressed, she putted on the amber necklace. The necklace was not only beautiful, but it now had sentimental value. This was considered her Gran's last gift to her.

Sookie went back down the stairs to unpack the boxes and taking the sheets off the furniture. She looked at Eric's painting and even asked him "Where do think this vase should go?" Of course there was no response from the painting, just the sexy smirk she's seen last. "Mmmm, maybe over there?" She put the empty vase on the small table, that is right next the front door. "Perfect."

By sunset, Sookie finished the living room. She really wanted this room to finish so she can spend her time reading with the painting watching over her. So she doesn't feel completely alone. As a break from unpacking, she was reading one of her romance novels. She grabbed the one that has the cover of a Viking man ready to take this woman that's in his arms. It was so close to Eric's look that she just let him take over her imagination along with the story. She even started reading out loud. "He rubbed the tip of his manhood around the entrance to her folds, then slowly slid into her. She gasped and arched her back to take him deeper." she looked at Eric's portrait with a smile. "I bet you want to do that to me." she flirted.

The grandfather clock struck at 8 o'clock again. It was a quiet night this time and Sookie wanted to catch up on the lost sleep from last night. She lay the book down split open with its spine in the air. Sookie did that so she wouldn't lose her place in the story. She gotten out her sexiest Lingerie and wanted to show to Eric's portrait. Part of her was telling her to stop, she's flirting with an object, not a human being. She didn't want to stop, it took away the loneliness of her being alone in the house. It was what she did at the orphanage. Whenever she felt alone, she took out her Gran's picture and talked to it, as if she was listening.

She went to Eric's portrait showing off her body to him with her lingerie dress. "So Mr. Northman, do you like?" as Sookie posed in several positions. "I hope I give you pleasure just by watching me." Sookie then lower her strap giving him a slight view of one of her breasts. Sookie giggled at the fun she was having. Teasing a man that's not alive, so he couldn't do any harm.

Then she realized something that Mr. Cataliades had said. _"You know they say that if you pronounce that Latin incantation below his name, it supposed to summon him or to bring his spirit about. That's the legend of this painting."_ Sookie looked at the painting in curiosity. She completely doubt this will work, but she was having fun so why not give it a go?

"Let's make some magic!" Sookie said as she looked down at her amber necklace. "Well it's real stone, that's something right?" Sookie went to the painting up close to read the Latin sentence. Sookie said the phrase out loud "Vinctus est, ut maledicat: Benedictio sit liber a nocte." Nothing. Maybe once more with more feeling? "Vinctus est, ut maledicat: Benedictio sit liber a nocte!" Still nothing. "Sorry Mr. Northman I tried to bring you back to life. Just goes to show me, there's no such thing as magic." Even though she did this just for fun. Sookie couldn't help but feel disappointed. She gave the painting one last look before she went upstairs "Goodnight." Sookie went to bed fighting her tears that came to her eyes. She really wanted someone to love. "I should get out tomorrow and meet the people."

Sookie woke up the next morning, somewhat more refreshed. The noises were still there from the night before. But she told herself that the house was so old, that of course it will talk at night with its creaks and snaps. At least she got more sleep this time. She went downstairs, pretty much half asleep. She collapsed on the couch in the living room where she left her book, except the book was closed. "That wasn't how I left it." she looked at it with a confused look.

Then she looked at Eric's portrait and she gasped in shock with her heart thumping away in her chest. She couldn't believe what she saw. There stood Eric still sitting in his chair with no shirt or jacket on. You see his beautiful sculpted chest and with him has a seductive smile on his face and his hands were resting on the arms of the chair. She thought out loud "Did someone come in and switch the paintings around?" Sookie looked at the frame...it was the same frame as the other and it was the same size. She looked to see that any other object had move below the painting. There wasn't. Her heart was beating so fast. She had to calm herself. "Sookie, there's a reasonable explanation for this! Don't panic!" she told herself.

She was about to run upstairs to get dressed and call the police. Until... she spotted the vase that she placed on the table yesterday that's by the door. There was nothing wrong with it except it was no longer empty. It was filled with red roses, and below it was a note. _'I did like, very much Ms. Stackhouse. It was a great pleasure seeing a piece of you. I hope you like what you see from me.'_ Sookie felt like she was going to have a heart attack. She had to call the police now!

Sookie got on the phone and called 911. "911 what's your emergency?"

"Please get someone here! There's been an intruder in my house!"

"Okay mam, where are you?"

"I live in the Northman Manor on the edge Shreveport touching Bon Temps! Please send a group of troops because my house is huge, and I'm afraid he going to escape!"

"Okay, Mam just stay calm...now it's going to take a little while before the police gets there. Do you have any protection on you?"

Sookie looked at the sword in her shaky hand. "A sword!"

"Okay, darling go outside of the house with the sword, until the police officers show up. Use the sword only if necessary. I'll stay on the line with you until they show."

"Thank You!" Sookie knew this is going to take a while. It took her at least 15 minutes just to go down the dirt path road to get to the mansion. The police officers have to do that and go through other streets as to where they are. This made her more fearful. The intruder can be anywhere, Sookie hasn't gotten through the whole house yet and there were many places to hide. Even if she was looking, it's very easy for the intruder just to slip pass her or even worse.

A half an hour later, several cop cars came. Sookie thanked the lady that was on the phone with her through this ordeal and told her that the cops were here. The chief officer approached her "Miss, you can put the sword down. Now, do you have any idea or where this intruder can be?"

"I honestly don't know, there are three floors and forty-five rooms. If I looked all over myself, he could have gotten easily passed me." She saw at least a seven cops go into the house fast and start looking around the place with their guns in their hands.

"What does he look like?"

Sookie was hesitant, for she didn't see him. "I don't know."

The cop looked at her with seriousness "You don't know? Was there anything stolen that you thought there was an intruder in the house?"

"No, nothing like that."

The police officer crossed his arms "Miss, you're going to have to explain yourself here. False alarms are not tolerated."

"It's not a false alarm...come in and I'll show you!" The police officer followed her into the house. "Last night I was unpacking some boxes, working only in the living room. I put a vase on that table." she pointed to the little table by the front door. "Officer, that vase was empty. When I woke up there were roses in it and a note." she gave the officer the note. The officer looked at the note suspiciously. "Also the painting has changed."

"What painting?"

"There." Sookie pointed to Eric's portrait exactly as she last seen it. Still sitting in a chair topless with a sexy smile.

"What's wrong with it?"

"That painting is Eric Northman and when I moved in, he was wearing a shirt and a jacket. Now he's topless!"

"Are saying someone came in and switched paintings, left you red roses and a note while you were sleeping?" The officer has heard of stalkers leaving roses and love notes, but never a painting switch.

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying! There's no other reasonable explanation!"

A lady officer, came by as she was done checking the house with the other cops. "Sir, we looked around every room, every corner, every fireplace...nothing. Not even a trace of evidence. All of the windows and most of the doors to the rooms were locked."

"Well we have one evidence, it's this note right here. See if you can get any finger prints off of it." as he gave her the note. "Also try to see you get any fingerprints from that painting above the fire place." she nodded and did what she was asked.

Sookie interrupted "I think you're not going to find any finger print except mine, because I did hold it the card."

He looked at her hands "We are well aware of that if there's any small fingerprints on it, that it's yours." The officer looked around and opened the locked glass door to the outside of the garden. There he spotted a several bushes full of red roses. He then looked at Sookie, "Was this door locked last night?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Look at the bushes." he pointed to them. Sookie looked the rose bushes carefully. There were some spots in the bushes, you can tell were cut off. These are the exact roses from the vase. "This means, he was standing here." the cop confirmed. Sookie heart began to speed up. Everything became more falling into place that someone was in her house last night. Even worse, he watched her! The officer tried to find a foot print where the roses were. Unfortunately he couldn't find one, because instead of standing on dirt he was standing on grass. They went back inside. Sookie sees the lady officer putting powder on the painting's frame looking for finger prints.

"How long have you been here?" the officer asked.

"Only two days." Sookie responded a little shaken.

"Did you have an ex-boyfriend from where you were?"

"No. I haven't been in a romantic relationship yet."

"Who knows you're here?"

"No one, except Mr. Cataliades my Gran's lawyer. He even told me about the legend of the painting on how it comes to life after saying that incantation." the officer was beginning to think that someone was playing a prank on the girl. A very good prank.

The lady officer went to him "Sir, not a single fingerprint on the painting frame." he nodded.

"Ms. Stackhouse, it's obvious someone is playing a harmless prank on you. We barely get any new people around and someone who knew the legend probably used it on you to freak you out."

"The timing was too perfect though. Someone was watching me! The point is where? Is there anyone that lives nearby?"

"No miss, not for at least twelve miles. Which I'll call up Mr. Cataliades and search his firm. Even though what this person did was illegal by entering your home, and switched the painting on you, but it's obvious that this was a prank. A very good prank."

Sookie nodded, "But how did this person get in?"

"That's the one thing I or my team can't figure out. I'm sure there was maybe an open window or something. In the mean time Ms. Stackhouse, make sure all doors and windows are locked and we'll look at the note for evidence. I'll call you if we know more."

Sookie nodded nervously. This still didn't give her a peace of mind. All it did was make her worry even more. For no one could figure out how he got inside the house. As if he never was there in the first place. Other than where the roses came from, nothing about this scene ever made sense as to how it happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You all very much for all of your reviews! Including Favorites and Followers! I'm so happy that you love this story. Even though I'm using True Blood characters, but this story is my creativity along with borrowing some concepts from a television show and a movie. **

**Luckily I was such in a creative mood for this story that I got another chapter out! So enjoy! Don't worry about the Gift from Sookie to Save Eric. I didn't abandon it. I just got excited about this story that came to my head!**

**Characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball.**

As Sookie went back inside the house, she stood there looking around. The cops were gone and the only thing that is considered evidence was the note card. She still looked around...silence. Not a single creak, snap, or any other minor noise. Sookie jumped a little when the grandfather clock had rung again. She still felt a little bit freaked out about the whole thing. Sookie knows she wouldn't be able to sleep at all tonight.

She realized that she never really looked around the house. Now with an intruder or stalker around, she better get to know the place. She grabbed the key ringer with the fifty keys and she went around and explored each room. Along the way of exploring each room, she made sure that for all rooms that had windows and doors were shut and locked.

Every room had its own purpose and uniqueness about them. Some of them were just extra bedrooms. She found the bar room, a great place for people to get together, chat, and eat. Then there was the game room with old fashioned, but still fun games such as pool, cards, checkers/chess, and even skee-ball. Sookie found an indoor pool! She never thought of having a pool on the inside of a house. Along came with the pool was a Jacuzzi. Then she found the weapons and exercise room. Every medieval weapon known was in the room. From archery, to ninja equipment, and of course many, many swords. What she can use besides the archery, was the exercise machines available. The next room was like an herbal room, every jar of different herbs. There must be at least five hundred of them! In connection to the herb room was the green house, where plants were still growing. Well as growing as best as they can. Who knows how long these poor plants haven't been taken care of? Many of the plants look dead or they're ready to die.

Then there was a room next to the herbal room and the green house...and it was locked. Sookie looked for the number on each key, none of them matched the door. "This must be one of those rooms that Gran refused to have the locks changed. Damn I really wanted to know what's inside." Of course when you can't have or see something, you want it more. Sookie left the room alone and continued to explore the others. At least that's one room she doesn't have to worry about.

As she continued her search and exploration of the house, she found a large art studio. There was not only paintings, but there was metal making and wood carving! Sookie hummed "I found Mr. Northman's workshop!" She looked around and saw some projects that weren't finished. She saw the Viking knot work on a box. It was almost done, by the way it looked. "This was Eric's!" she looked at it sadly knowing that this piece would never finish with its creator gone. It's obvious this place was available, but untouched. She didn't think her Gran even touched this area. Looking around, she wanted to carve. There was every tool known to man. "Maybe I'll start a hobby." she left the room to continue more exploring.

Then she found the library along with a study hall. Eric must have every book imaginable. This library was just as big as if you went to a local library in town, probably bigger. There was also maps and ancient scrolls tucked away in a corner of the shelf. Sookie knew she was never going to get bored ever.

The house might as well be a museum. Every time she goes through the hallways there were magnificent paintings, mostly portraits, including some artifacts that are in a glass case. One of the paintings she saw, was a young man that looked like he was sixteen, was carrying an ancient native weapon. Like Eric's portrait his eyes followed too. "Must be the same artist." she looked at the label in front GODRIC. Also like Eric's portrait has that Latin incantation as well. "Unbelievable! These people really believe in summoning spirits from paintings!" In fact as she looked the whole hallway of portraits and they all have the same incantation. Sookie shrugged and continued to the next room.

Then there was a room with double doors. As she opened them, she gasped. There was a Ballroom! It was huge and beautiful. If she wanted to have a ball at the house, she actually could! This house was made not only for inspiration of the arts but to entertain guests. The way Eric Northman set up the place was amazing to Sookie and it was all hers!

Sookie was in awe with the house she lives in. It took her a whole hour just to go through them all. Except a couple of rooms that were permanently locked. She finally felt more relaxed, for she's seen everything and there was no one around. She didn't even hear a noise from a distance. Sookie felt like this was the ultimate dream house.

On the table were the two old leather books that Mr. Cataliades had left for her from her Gran. Sookie went to them, she completely forgot about them. She opened one and smiled for they were her old recipes of her delicious foods. Now she just needs to learn how to do them. She put that one down and picked up the other...than the phone rang.

Sookie dropped the book and picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Ms. Stackhouse please."

"This is she."

"Hello Ms. Stackhouse, this is officer Johnson. Me and my team were the ones who searched your house a couple of hours ago."

"Yes. What can I do for you officer?" Sookie hoped there will be more information about the intruder.

"Not much Ms. Stackhouse. We ran fingerprints and we even put the note under black light. There's not a trace of fingerprints on the card, except yours." Sookie's heart sank. Whoever is playing with her, is good of covering tracks. This person had been doing this for a while. "Ms. Stackhouse are you still there?"

"Yes. Sorry. Isn't obvious officer Johnson that this person had been doing this for a long time. I mean he goes in and out of my house without me hearing him and leaves no trace of evidence with the stuff he leaves behind ."

"Well we still have to talk to Mr. Cataliades, maybe him or someone in his firm might give us a heads up. I'll call you again when we're done with him."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Ms. Stackhouse." Then they both hung up at the same time. Sookie stood there in a numbing state. She couldn't there's not one trace of evidence the cops couldn't find. She went into the living room to sit and trying to think of what can she do.

She looked up at Eric's portrait and there was a slight change again. One of his arms is holding his head with and had a concern look on his face. Sookie's heart sped up again. Now she knew for certain that there was nobody here. She looked in every room today except the sealed locked ones. There was no noise from anywhere else as she was looking around. Including the police were here earlier! There's no way for a person to have the guts to mess with her when law enforcement is involved! So how can a painting move?!

Then she thought of the incantation from last night. Did it actually work? Then Sookie decided that tonight, as long as it takes she's going to keep watching the painting all night. If someone is messing with her, the person will come out eventually. With determination, she knew what to do tonight. Watch the painting!

Sookie got one of Eric's swords, some food, and the phone right by her. She just sat on the couch that's right next to the painting. She didn't want to move for anything. She didn't care how bored she was, or how long it was going to happen. She was going to stare at the painting until she sees a change.

It's been a half an hour and Sookie was already bored out of her mind. But her mind was made up as to be awake the whole night until there's a change. Sookie just stared into Eric's icy blue eyes, hoping that maybe he'll blink.

One hour went by...nothing. Maybe if she sang badly on purpose he'll cover his ears. She started to sing ABBA'S Dancing Queen " _You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen/ Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine/You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life/ See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen." _Again nothing. Then she started to sing in a shouting manner "You're a teaser, you turn 'em on/Leave them burning and then you're gone/Looking out for another, anyone will do/You're in the mood for a dance/And when you get the chance.../You are the Dancing Queen!" Once again nothing.

Second hour went by...Third hour...Fourth...Sookie's eyes began to feel very heavy. There was no change to Eric's painting. Sookie's eyes and body admit defeat, she told herself only ten minutes for her to rest her eyes. She let herself rest her eyes on the couch. Little did she know that she went to sleep within one minute.

When Sookie woke up, it was morning "Oh Damn it! I fell asleep!" she shouted in frustration with herself. She looked at the painting for any change. Yes there was, there was Eric drinking what looks like a glass of red wine, still topless. Sookie couldn't believe this. Even though she was asleep, but she was a light sleeper...any noise would wake her up. How can someone switch paintings while she was asleep? She stood in the middle of the house yelling "WHO'S HERE IN THE HOUSE?! COME OUT RIGHT NOW! I DON'T HAVE TIME OR THE PATIENCE TO PLAY YOUR GAMES! She started to have tears in her eyes from lack of sleep, stress of moving, and the anxiety of the intruder. She only looked away from the painting for two minutes, but hasn't moved from her spot.

Sookie turned around again to face the painting again. This time she was truly shocked Eric had moved again. This time he was bent over with his arms laying heavily on his legs. His hands are together, the wine was put down on the table next to him that's in the portrait. The look on his face was one with concern, like he was worried about her. "Oh... my... god!" Sookie now knew once and for all that the painting changed by itself. There was no way a person can change paintings within two minutes with her standing there!

She went to the painting more closely "Eric?" she asked in an almost whisper. Of course there was no response. Sookie went back to being frustrated. She went upstairs to change clothes. Sookie was fuming as to what's been happening to her, she felt like she was losing her mind. She went to open her new closet that she forgot to check out. She asked herself how can she not look in the closet. Closets are like a girl's best friend. When she opened it there was something strange about it. There were clothes still inside. In fact they were men's clothes. Very tailored and fashionable. They looked very expensive.

"What the hell?" Sookie took a look at the jackets and they said on the label: Property of E. Northman. "Why is his clothes still here? Didn't Gran take care of this?" She looked down on the floor and saw an object trying to hide in the corner. She bent down and crawled to it. There was a discarded black jacket and a black shirt. The jacket had a little bit of moist still on it... along with a few rose petals and some thorns. "NO FUCKING WAY! This was Eric's jacket and shirt. The same ones he wore in the painting that he no longer wears. The rose petals were the same from the roses in the vase and from the outside garden.


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS AND SUPPORT. Again I'm so happy that you are totally interested in the story. Thank you also for your favorites and followers. I'm glad that this story brings you guys excitement and for some people (you know who you are) it brings their childhood memories**.

**The Story is mine, but the characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball **

**Enjoy!**

Grabbing the Jacket and shirt, Sookie ran down the stairs and went in front of Eric's painting with a frustrated look on her face. Eric's painting changed again with Eric sitting upright and have a non-emotional look on his face. She looked at him straight in his eyes "Is this yours?" she showed him the jacket that he wore in the painting, that still has the rose petals and thorns on it. Of course, no response as usual.

"I don't get it! My brain is telling me that I said that incantation and that you or your spirit...got out of the painting. How is that possible? Even if it is possible, you snuck in my room without waking me up! You put red roses in my vase, left a cheeky note, and you left your dirty laundry in the closet!" Sookie had her hands on her hips giving him almost like a death stare. She was still waiting for a response. Again frustrated she looked away and sat down on the couch, trying to relax. "Breathe Sookie, breathe." Sookie took a couple of deep breaths.

When she calmed herself, she looked at Eric's painting again. This time it totally changed. He was standing up looking at her with a small smile on his face and he was pointing. Sookie looked at him in wonder. He was giving her direction, _'what was he pointing at?'_ she thought. Sookie tried to eye line his pointing direction. The only thing she saw in his pointing direction was her second leather book from her grandmother that she was about to look at before she was interrupted by the officer's phone call.

She held the book up in front of him "Is this what you're pointing at?" even though she knew she wasn't going to get a response from him; but now she feels like there has to be some kind of dialogue. _'If he is alive in there.' _she thought. Sookie brought the book over to the couch to her spot near the painting for her to read it.

When she opened the book the first page was titled: GRIMORE, THE STACKHOUSE BOOK OF SHADOWS. "Book of Shadows? Isn't that like a witch workbook?" she asked Eric. She looked up at him again and his position changed. He's now sitting down on the chair leaning in Sookie's direction as if he's trying to read the book himself. Sookie was now getting used to the changing of positions. She's now accepting the fact that this was no ordinary painting. Now she's assuming that he can only change positions when she's not looking. She scanned through the pages and there was pages of spells, potions, and charms. Knowledge of herbs and stones. Including other beings and other dimensions.

As she was scanning, an envelope had dropped out. Which reminded her of the letter that Mr. Cataliades had given her from her grandmother. Before she wanted to read the letter from the Book of Shadows, she'll want to read the other letter first. She remembered she left it on the table until it got moved because of the unpacking in the living room. Sookie ran to the kitchen by the cabinets and spotted the envelope. "Gotcha!" Sookie opened the envelope, the letter was several pages long. She was sure that there were explanations and directions for her to read. She decide to sit at the edge of the couch in front of Eric's painting and began to read.

_My Dearest Granddaughter,_

_If you are reading this letter, this means I've passed on. I'm so sorry that I haven't raised you to adulthood as it should have been. There are so many things that I wanted to teach you and for you to be raised by love, not by the government system. Unfortunately it looks like it came to that. Hopefully this makes up to you somehow. There are many things that I'm giving you. Some of them are permanently yours and others are on borrowed time. _

_First let's talk about the items that Mr. Cataliades has given you. You are going to receive two leather books. One is for pleasure which is my recipes for those good and loving home cooked meals. I hope these recipes will remind you of the love I have for you._ Sookie smiled as she shed a tear. _The second book is an family heirloom that's been passed down for many generations. The Stackhouse Book of Shadows. Darling we are witches. _ Sookie had to read that sentence again. She had that shocked feeling within her again. _I know it's a lot to take in, but there's another letter in the book that helps you explain everything about the book and your powers. Remember darling I would have taught you if I was still around. If you need help, there's a woman in Shreveport that has a store called The Earth and Sky Emporium, her name is Amelia. You can get information, supplies, and help if needed._

_You should also be getting an amber amulet necklace, shaped like the crescent moon. Sookie, this necklace is also an heirloom that's been passed down from generation to generation. You already have the power inside you, but this necklace helps bring it out or amplifies it when you're not so confident in yourself. Sense it looks like just an amber necklace, no one will question what really is for. You should also receive my bank account information with the money I've placed for you._

_Now we're going to talk about the house, Northman Manor. Darling this place has beauty, mystery, and secrets in every corner._ "No Kidding." Sookie muttered_. You are even wondering how I got this place. Before you wonder, I didn't do a spell to make this place mine. Soon you'll understand the chemistry and balance when it comes to magic. Anyway darling I worked for Mr. Northman. He wanted someone that's part of the supernatural community and old enough where he doesn't have to worry about the person drooling over him. Like my age will stop me from looking at him? _Sookie laughed at this part and looked at Eric' portrait "Well, my Gran sort of had a bit of eye candy from you."

_I helped take care of the house and worked magic with him. Yes my darling Eric Northman is a witch. Now one lesson I'll teach you in the real Witches/Wiccan world, because this is important. You never call a male witch 'Warlock'. The word is actually an insult to male witches. Warlock actually means backstabber, betrayer, one going against their own people. You may call the male a wizard, witch, wiccan, or sorcerer. The are other names but it depends on what they practice._

_At the time you stayed over with me, Mr. Northman and his mentor Godric were away at the time. That's why you didn't see them. They allowed me to have you be in the house. I doubt you remember the place, you were so young. Now I'm going to explain the situation of what's going on with Eric Northman and the house._ "Yes! Please do Gran." _Sookie was beginning to feel relief that her Gran can actually explain this._

_Darling there was trouble in the supernatural community. There was a war going on between two huge covens. It is very hard to kill a witch, because of all the magic that you use to protect yourself and use for defense. Eric Northman's coven was very powerful and so was Russell Edgington's coven. The war actually happened here in the house. Luckily I sent you to your friend's house to sleep over for a couple nights when all of this was going down. Eric feared for my safety and his as well. He told me to go hide somewhere in the house. Hiding was not only for my safety but if anything happens to Eric, then I can help him out. I've hidden in a spot where no one can find me, but I saw everything as to what happened. Russell's coven was winning by having their strategy of trapping Eric and his comrades in paintings. This technique was so old that many of our people forgotten all about it. Most of Eric's comrades were already inside several paintings. All there was left was Eric. Then using his genius, even though Eric didn't know the spell for trapping people in paintings; Eric used a mirror. As Russell was putting a spell on him, the spell reflected back on to Russell and trapped himself in a painting._

_For a couple of minutes, Eric thought he'd won. Then a woman came by, Eric knew her for she was one of his past conquests._ Sookie already knows where this was heading. _What Eric didn't know was that she works for Russell. As she was giving him a passionate kiss, she put the spell on him. Next thing I saw, was Eric being in a painting. I should have gone after her, but I thought of you. What would happen if I got locked inside the painting too? I wasn't as strong or fast as I used to be when it comes to magic. This woman was very fast at her magic, and other things. I didn't get a good look at her, other that she was wearing a blue opal necklace with a rune carved on it._

_So my Sookie, you still have that very same war going on in the house. As you can see in the living room, there's Eric's portrait. In the several hallways is Eric's comrades, including Godric. For years I've been researching the spell for the painting prison, trying to find a reversible spell. The only spell I could find was the Latin incantation that's underneath their label, but it's only temporarily. It works only at night and only one time. In other words, to see Eric again, I had say that incantation every night just so he can get out. Unfortunately in the morning he's back in the painting. Sookie just so you know, everytime you look away the painting moves. Eric and his comrades are still alive in the paintings. Part of the magic is for the painting to look normal when you stare at it. I don't want you to freak out. _Sookie rolled her eyes in a big laugh "Too late for that Gran."

_Sense if you're reading this and I'm dead, Eric and his people are still in the paintings for more than eight years! Sookie please try to help Eric find his way out of the painting permanently. There's a room full of herbs to help and a huge library to get more information._ "Yes I know Gran, I just found out." Sookie muttered.

_Now my love, keep in mind even though your living here and the house is under your name, it's still Eric's house. The closet still has his clothes for when he returns from the painting. Try not to sleep in his room, it's still his. Try to sleep in the extra bedrooms._ Sookie felt a little guilty about that, she slept in his room and touched his things. Including his swords.

_One more thing, this going to scare you a little_. Sookie looked again at the letter, what more is there? _Russell and his coven are still in the house._ "What?" Sookie hoped she didn't read that right. _Sookie, as Mr. Cataliades must have explained to you that there are a couple of rooms that don't have a key. I explained to him I didn't want to change the locks, for changing history of the house. Of course that was a lie. One of the rooms, I don't want you to ever step into! That room is filled with painting portraits of Russell and his men. That room is sealed locked. The spell of the paintings is very powerful, but just in case it's locked with a key and a protection spell over the room. Other rooms that are locked without the key around is Eric's personal rooms. Even I don't know what's in them except one, and that is his magic ritual room. It's right next to the herbal room. _Sookie knew exactly where she was talking about.

_Sookie, again I'm sorry for dropping all of his on you. Once you summon Eric, I'm sure he'll help you come into your gifts in magic. Remember that he can come out only at night. He's a gentleman._ "A gentleman? Yeah to you maybe." _Sookie remarked. I love you very much sweetheart. Good Luck with your magic and your life. Send my love to Eric and Godric when you get them out of the paintings. You are going to be an amazing witch and a wonderful woman. Please be careful._

_Love,_

_Your Gran._

Sookie couldn't stop the tears from coming down. She looked at Eric's portrait. Eric's position now was he just sat there listening very focused on Sookie with concern. "Gran sends her love to you and to Godric." she told him. Can she really believe what her Gran was telling her? Is magic real? Part of her is saying yes it is real and the other half is saying that her Gran probably lost her mind before she went.

Then Sookie got curious and walked to the hallways where she spotted many paintings of different people. When she found them almost every portrait had that Latin incantation on the bottom. Then she spotted the painting she was looking for, she saw Godric. His position has moved too from the last time she's seen it. He looked straight at her with curiosity. "How can this sixteen year old boy be a mentor to Eric?" she said to herself. Now she looks at all the portraits with a different view. So many of them were portraits. "They are all trapped in their paintings." she whispered in wonder. "They are all people, well all of them were witches."

As Sookie went back to the living room, she came across one of the locked rooms that couldn't open. She laid down on the floor on her stomach and looked through the small opening of the door on the bottom, to see what's inside. From what she could tell there was paintings laying against the walls and some of them laid flat on the floor. As Sookie got up, she got that chill down her spine. For she had a feeling that this was the room where Russell's painting and his covens' are at. Who knew that there would be a room of prisoners inside her house. This terrified her, for she feared that one day these people will find a way out despite what her grandmother had said.

Sookie tried to shake off that fearful feeling and went back into the living room. Outside she can tell it's about sunset. She looked at Eric's painting. There on the chair he sat and looking like he's waiting for the time to move. Sookie felt excitement, for now she understood what was going on with the paintings. She got closer to the painting so she can read the incantation. She touched her amber amulet necklace and took a deep breath. She looked at Eric with the feeling of him wanting to be alive.

" Vinctus est, ut maledicat: Benedictio sit liber a nocte." she said out loud and with feeling towards Eric's portrait. Nothing happened but Sookie looked out the window and it was still sunset. "He'll come out, when its night. I think." She looked at Eric with confidence. "If you're not out of the painting one hour after nightfall, I'll come back and try again." she told him. She went up to Eric's bedroom with excitement and anxiety in her stomach. _'What's he like? Is he as handsome like in the painting?'_ Sookie thought. She was too excited that she needed to calm down. Maybe she'll give herself a nap, and try to catch those lost hours of sleep.

Then the grandfather clock struck at 8 o'clock again. Doing its loud rings. Sookie woke up from her nap and her the clock as if he's trying to wake her on purpose. Then she remembered why she must be awake now. She got out the room and ran downstairs half way there. For the staircase it allows you to look through the whole living and dining room. There she saw Eric Northman sitting on the couch...out of the painting still topless. He was more sexy in person. He looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes and smiled seductively "Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse it's finally a pleasure to meet you without a canvas in the way." Sookie looked at him in shock, it really happened. When she looked at him she thought to herself _'I'm in trouble, I should have kept him in the painting.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Doing a happy dance, many of you love my story. Thank you so much for your enthusiastic reviews, favorites and followers.**

**A little confusion from reviewers saying why isn't Sookie bitter from Gran working with Eric instead of raising her. Okay, it said in chapter 1 that Gran had raised her until her death, Sookie was only ten when that happened. Gran was raising Sookie and at the same time working for Eric. All she had to do was make sure the house was still in order and finding the spell to help Eric and the rest of the coven to get out. So Sookie doesn't have any grudge against her Gran or Eric, because she died from natural causes.**

**I hope all of you know, I'm not making a light situation when it comes to orphanages. I'm sure it's lonely and sad for not having any family to go home to. Which Sookie will be dealing with some issues with that later.**

**By the way, life is starting to interfere. I will try to update at least once a week!**

**Anyway story is mine, characters belong to Charlene Harris and Alan Ball**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. There's something weird going on with the system. Chapters keep appearing and disappearing. I have no control over this, so if the chapters keep doing that. All I can say is keep checking.**

Still on the stairway railing looking down, looking directly into Eric's blue eyes, Sookie was coming down slowly. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. Eric Northman was there, alive, sitting on her couch. Sookie never saw a man so beautiful and masculine at the same time. The fire that he started in the fireplace, didn't help Sookie's stare for the fire light was defining his abs, his muscles and his face. He has silky shoulder length blonde hair, a sculpted chest, and of course her favorite part of him, his icy blue eyes. Eric looked at her with a soft smile for he knew she was nervous and she had every right to be. He just sat there patiently, letting her make the moves. She was already acting like a dear in headlights ready to jump away at a moment's notice.

Sookie finally made it to the bottom of the staircase. Eric felt like this would be the time to give her some comfort. "It's okay Sookie, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sure you have questions for me." Eric moved his hand in a wave to the other couch on the opposite side of him. "Please, sit."

Sookie approached with caution, despite her grandmother working for him, she doesn't know who he is personally. She went to the couch that he directed to her . Sookie was still in complete eye contact with him the whole time, until she looked at the painting above and all it showed was an empty chair with a liquor bar behind it. "Weird." she said nervously.

Eric gave a small grin as he looked where she looked. "Yes, it is weird especially when you've been in it for more than eight years." Sookie sat there in still absorbing, still accepting that Eric was on the couch.

"I can't believe your alive." Sookie said genuinely as Eric gave her a soft smile. Sookie's shock turned quickly into anger and she decided to stand up. "I can't believe that you made me believe that there was an intruder in the house on the first time you came out!" Eric started to howl with laughter. "It's not funny! I even called the cops!" Sookie yelled.

Eric was still laughing "I know, I watched the whole thing!"

Sookie looked at him with an inconceivable look on her face "Have you been watching me the whole time?"

"Of course, sense the moment you stepped foot into the door." Sookie was wide eyed for remembering all the things she done in front of the painting. "Don't be embarrassed Sookie, you've been very entertaining. Especially when there has been no one in the house for eight years! You can't imagine how bored I was."

"Yes! I can tell how bored you were! By letting me believe there was someone in the house!" Sookie continued still letting off the steam.

"Well, I had to do something to get back at you for teasing me with your sexiness." Eric looked at her in seduction. "Besides I'm glad what I did, so your brain had some time to absorb as to what's going on here."

"I didn't know that you were in the painting, until I've read my Gran's letter!"

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe that letter if I didn't leave some evidence behind. Evidence for you to absorb, but not enough for the cops to go after."

"I still think you should have came to me, when you got out the first time." Sookie was showing her stubborn streak that Eric found to be cute and annoying at the same time.

He told her sternly "If I told you immediately when I got out of the painting, you would call the cops. They would arrest me and then all of sudden they can't find me. Why? Because I'll be in the painting again by morning and when you have read your grandmother Adele's letter...you still wouldn't believe. Even if you say that Latin incantation and followed the instructions. Ms. Stackhouse you would actually repeat everything of what you just did in the last twenty-four hours. The only difference between what you 'd done in the present verses what could have been done, is the second way would have taken longer with me having a police record. Honestly Ms. Stackhouse, I don't want another headache that I can avoid."

Sookie once again sat on the couch absorbing by everything that he just told her. "I was so scared when I thought someone was in the house. I just moved here, you know?"

"Make no mistake Ms. Stackhouse, you have many people in the house living with you." Sookie's heart skipped a beat. Looked at him in question and alert. "Just because they're not moving and trapped in the paintings, doesn't mean they're not here."

"Why did you have to make that sound so scary?" Sookie frowned. Eric moved and got up. Sookie looked at his height for he was extremely tall, around six foot five maybe? He moved from the couch he sat at and sat back down right next to her and touched her hand. The touch had send electricity through Sookie's arm and went throughout her whole body. Sookie held her breath, for she was so close to him that she feels his body radiating off heat. "Because I don't want you to be under the illusion that you can say what you want to say or do what you want to do in front of the paintings. For we see and hear everything you do."

"I think I'll be paranoid about paintings for the rest of my life because of this experience." Sookie closed her eyes out of fear and tiredness.

"You should, especially when you see a portrait or something close to it. We don't know how old this spell is or where it came from. I know that the spell is so old that many witches, wizards, and other people of magic had forgotten about this spell. I just learned eight years ago that a few handful of witches such as Russell Edgington knows how to do this. Who knows how many paintings in this world really have people inside, and what kind of people are they? Witches don't trap people inside of paintings unless there's a reason."

"Oh my god! What if the Mona Lisa is really a woman inside of a painting?!" Sookie realized.

Eric laughed, for Sookie was thinking way too much on this. It's not her fault, for he was making it more a big deal than it actually is. He stopped laughing and thought about it for a moment. He had heard that Mona Lisa's eyes do follow you. "Actually, it's quite possible. If it is...I feel really sorry for her. That means she's been in a painting for almost five hundred years!"

"Wait a minute how can she survive that long? If she's in the painting that is?"

"Another part of the magic it that it keeps you alive and makes you stay at the same age. You don't feel hunger or thirst. You just live in another dimension. That's what paintings can create...another dimension. I even know a spell how to get in them to visit."

"I thought Gran said you didn't know the painting spell."

"I don't know the spell to trap a person inside. I know a spell to visit, like in and out. Putting someone there permanently, like me and the rest of us...that's a different spell altogether. "

"Back to the Mona Lisa, how can you tell if a person is inside a painting? Should there be any signs?" Sookie was becoming more fascinated by the minute.

"There's only two signs available to tell if the person is real inside the painting. That is when the portrait's eyes follow you, no matter where you move. The second one is that the picture changes when your back is turned. You're lucky if the witch doesn't put the frozen spell on you, as well as the painting spell. Then you can't move or do anything. That's when a witch really wants to get rid of you and make you suffer. You can't move, you can't die, and all you do is sit and watch as people stare at you in fascination. The only thing you want to do is scream through the canvas. Only they can't hear you. So if the Mona Lisa really is a live woman in that painting, she's suffered for five hundred years...not being able to move." Sookie just stared in a trance thinking that everytime she sees a painting that has a person in it, she's going to wonder if that person is real or not.

Eric picked up the Stackhouse Book of Shadows and scanned through it and spotted another envelope from Adele. "You have another letter to read from her."

"I know, I'll read it later...right now my mind is going a hundred miles per minute. It keeps spinning and I don't know if it will stop." Eric knew that she was burned out from the past couple of days since she went into the house.

Eric looked at her with a soft expression, he used both of his hands to caress her face. Sookie instantly begins to relax, she closed her eyes as he touched and caressed her face. He worked his magic touch (literally) massaging her face, and she moaned in relaxation. He caressed her cheeks, her ears, the back of her head, her forehead, her eyelids, and her lips. She loved this. _'He's too perfect.'_ she thought.

He looked at her with a deep thought, and noticed how beautiful she was. Dirty-Blonde hair with bluish-green eyes and so petite. "You've grown up beautifully, Sookie."

She half way opened her eyes for she was getting sleepy from Eric's massaging. "You've seen me when I was a kid?"

"When I got stuck in the painting and your grandmother was raising you at the same time she was trying to help me. When she let me out at night, one time I was looking for something and I searched your room while you were sleeping. I'm sorry she died and you had to go away."

Sookie was now wanting to go to sleep, for her body and mind was crashing. Eric's magic was helping her get the sleep she needed. Eric picked her up and carried her bridal style in his arms and brought her to his bedroom.

"You have an amazing bedroom by the way." she said in a sleepy voice.

Eric looked down at her in his arms "I thought you were asleep."

"I'm going to be in a minute." Eric placed her on the bed and put the covers over her.

"Sookie, I need you to pay attention for a moment and then you can go back to sleep." Sookie opened eyes, just a crack to show Eric she's paying attention. "By morning, I'll be back in the painting. I need you conjure me up again by saying that incantation again okay?" Sookie nodded. "We'll have to do this every night until we find a spell to undo this. Goodnight Sookie."

"Goodnight Eric." Sookie finally gets a wonderful night's sleep. As she did, Eric noticed the thunder and lightning started up again.

Before Sookie was totally asleep he whispered in her ear "It's okay Sookie, it's only thunder." she opened her eyes a crack again as she sees a smile on his face for he remembered what she wanted on the first night she came here. Sookie smiled back and finally went into a need deep sleep.

Before he went downstairs Eric went into the closet and got himself a new shirt. As he got dressed he got a piece of paper and wrote a note for Sookie when she wakes up. He got downstairs and placed the note right by the vase full of red roses he put there the last time he was out. Eric checked the grandfather clock for it was three in the morning, just enough time for him to check out a few things before he goes into the painting again.

It's been a very longtime sense he checked out the house. He went to hallways and found Godric and the rest of his people in different canvas paintings, living in their own worlds. He truly felt sorry for those who got stuck in a horrible painting background. One of his people was stuck in the dry desert with no water in sight. Another one was in a dungeon chained to the wall. While others have beautiful worlds. He sees others living in log cabins near a lake on a spring day. Another one by the beach seeing dolphins in the water.

Then he saw Godric holding an ancient weapon with a worried look on his face. He couldn't tell what world was he in. For all there was, was a stone built wall behind him. "Hey Godric. I'm out temporarily. Me and Ms. Stackhouse are going to find a spell to free us all. I would let you out, but it's almost morning. By the time I let you out, you'll be going back in. Maybe tomorrow night." Eric turned away for a minute so Godric can change positions. When Eric turned around, he smiled for he saw Godric having a smile on his face. "I hope you're okay in there. I have no idea what world you're in. All I see is a stone wall. I'll see you later. There's something I need to check.

Eric went into one of the sealed locked rooms. His hand went into his pocket and grabbed his key holder except there was only three keys. The keys that was missing from the main house key holder. Before he can open it he had to undo the protection spell. "Dimitteprotectione." he whispered. The protection spell broke it's hold and he used one the keys he had to unlock the door.

When he went into the room, the energy was filled with negativity and anger. That energy came from all of the sixty seven paintings that were there. The paintings were either hanging on the wall, slanted by the wall, or even laid flat on the floor. There was barely any room to walk into. Each painting was from Russell Edgington and his coven. What's amazing is that many of the paintings that his people were in, we're in a beyond horrible place. He even spotted one of the men was in a concentration camp. Another was in a torture device in the Renaissance time period. Then he found Russell just sitting in a comfy chair relaxing, unlike the rest of his people. Eric didn't want Sookie to ever step into this room. For he doesn't want these people to see her. he checked the paintings making sure that none of them have gotten out. As he kept looking around, the people inside paintings changed their positions. All of them, including Russell had the look of anger on their faces for they knew who this was looking back at them.

"That's right! I'm back! I'll find a way to free myself and the others once and for all. While all of you get to stay in your 'paradise' world that you've created for yourself." Eric chuckled. Then Eric's foot bumped into something metal. At first he thought it was another painting frame, until he looked down. There was a dagger with a dull blade. Right next to it was the painting laying flat on the floor. There was a tear in the canvas and a half a hand was coming through the painting. Not making any movement. One of the wizards tried to escape from the painting using the athame, a sacred witches tool which blesses and helps severing energy.

Eric bent down to pick it up. "Son of a bitch." he whispered. This was the plan, just in case if any of Russell's people got trapped in the paintings. Once one person got out, then he can free the rest. Probably using the same athame to do it. It was good try, but it still failed. The wizard died by going through painting, going against the magic. Eric looked at Russell "This was your idea to escape? You don't know the reversal spell at all don't you?" Eric just might one day have a talk with Russell out of the painting. Besides the spell is temporary, he can talk to Russell and by morning he'll go back in painting. He just needs to be sure that Russell doesn't do any damage while he does it.

Eric kept the athame, left all the paintings to where they were. Locked the door and put the protection spell on it. Thank the Gods and Goddesses for Adele Stackhouse for being over protective and creating that protection barrier. He had no idea that there was a possibility for Russell and his coven to get out of their paintings. All he knows is that Sookie and himself have a lot of spell work to do. However he has to teach her about magic, sense her beloved grandmother died before she even had the chance. Adele had done so much for him, that he swore that he'll make Sookie's life better and magical. He'll train her to be a powerful witch just like Godric trained him.

Eric went into the living room and he saw the sky getting light. Eric felt the pull of the painting. A draw that's pulling his body's essence. As the sun rose, Eric's body went into a fairy dust like substance and went inside his painting. At least Eric had the comfort that he'll be out again tonight. Being in the painting, inside this prison, was only temporary. Sookie is his salvation for freedom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the loving this story! Thank You for your reviews, favorites and followers. Nothing much left to say except Enjoy! This one has a childhood surprise (if you saw the movie of course). After all every witch wants to try this spell!**

**Story is mine. Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. **

**Enjoy!**

Sookie woke up as the daylight shined through the elegant windows. Her body felt so refreshed and relaxed. She really had to thank Eric for his wonderful magic on her. Plus her mind was at peace for now she knew what was going on around the house. Sookie putted on her robe and went downstairs.

As she walked by the door, there was a note from Eric by the famous vase with the roses. She picked it up as she walked over by the painting. She looked at Eric with a smile. He was sitting in the chair with contentment on his face. "Good morning, Eric." she said kindly as she stretched out with a yawn. She sat on her favorite spot on the couch so she can be close to the painting.

Eric being inside the painting saw Sookie picking up the note and sat on the couch. He smiled for how close she wanted to be right next to him as she read. She began to read out loud.

_Sookie-_

_Remember to let me out again later on tonight. I 'm happy for you taking everything so well. I know it's a lot for a person who hasn't been practicing magic. Well Sookie, that's going to change. I'll be teaching you magic and powers that your grandmother had, including mine. Enjoy your day, feel free to explore the house except the sealed ones. Which you don't have the keys anyway. See you later tonight. _

_Remember I'll be watching you!_

_Eric _

Sookie gave Eric a goofy grin. "You'll be watching me? I'll be watching you!" Sookie used her two fingers pointing at her eyes and then pointed back at the painting. She laughed to herself. Eric laughed as well, despite that she can't hear him. She went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. But instead of eating in the kitchen, she moved her food to the living room so she can eat with Eric. With her cereal, she was also eating a banana. Sookie looked at Eric while she was peeling the fruit. As she put the banana in her mouth, she moaned for the taste.

Eric looked at her and shook his head in disbelief. "Is she doing this on purpose?" Eric asked himself. He tried not to rub himself, for she might see that in the painting change. Eric thought it would be wise to shut his eyes and not look at her eating the banana.

As Sookie looked back at the painting, there was Eric with his eyes closed. Sookie looked at him in confusion. "What? You don't like how I eat breakfast?" She felt a little offended. "I was just trying to keep you company while I eat." Sookie continued her breakfast. Then she realized "What if he's hungry? And him seeing the food is torture? Wait. No, he said they don't feel hunger when they're in the painting." Sookie looked at the painting again and one of his eyes peeped open. "Okay! What is your problem?" she shouted at Eric. Then she walked away with her dishes. Eric was afraid to explain to her why he was doing that while he was inside the painting.

Sookie got went back to her bedroom, well Eric's bedroom and got dressed. When she got back down, she felt like she needed to introduce herself to the rest of Eric's people that were in the paintings. She looked at them and she didn't know what to say. Plus they were all over the place in different hallways. She went down the hallway that has Godric's painting, she figured that's a good place to start.

"Hello everyone, I'm Sookie Stackhouse and I'm sorry that you all are trapped in paintings." she felt awkward. "Well Eric and I are going to try to help you become free from your prisons and..." she paused for a moment when she saw a painting with a desert with no water in sight. "Oh my god. Oh feel so sorry for you! You must be so hot in there! Not to mention you've been there for over eight years!" Then she looked at another one. One of Eric's people is chained in a dungeon. Sookie shook her head. She wondered if there was a spell to change paintings.

Sookie went into the living room and grabbed her Book of Shadows and scanned through the pages. It took her thirty minutes to find something. There was a spell to change paintings, but it didn't say anything about the person inside of it. So she'll have to show Eric before she did anything with that. Sookie kept looking through the book to find any interesting spells.

One page stood out for her. It was an automatic cleaning spell. This spell makes the cleaning tools move by themselves. "Like Fantasia!" Sookie got over excited for a spell she remembered from Disney. She also remembered what happened to Mickey when the brooms and pails got out of control. "Well I'm smarter than a cartoon mouse. I'm sure I can handle it. Besides the place needs a cleaning." she said out loud to herself. Totally forgetting that Eric was listening.

Eric looked on as to what's going on. "Is really going to try that automatic cleaning spell? What, she didn't learn from Mickey Mouse as to what could happen?" Eric saw Sookie that she got several brooms, mops, and a couple of buckets of water. "Yep. She's going to try." Eric started laughing with a huge smug on his face. "This is going to be entertaining." It's going to be watching Fantasia, for real this time.

Before she began, Sookie gave a little quick look at Eric's painting. He had the biggest smug on his face. He had that 'I _know something you don't know'_ look or he was ready to see something funny. That made Sookie a little uncomfortable, maybe this wasn't a good idea. "No! I'm a witch, Gran says I'm witch, now it's time to use my powers!"

Sookie placed all of the cleaning tools in place and she looked at her Book of Shadows. In the spell, there were no words to be said. It was more of using your imagination and sending the power to the tools. Sookie looked at the corner of the book that it warned that this spell was advanced. "How hard can it be to use your imagination to move tools?" she asked out loud.

Sookie looked at the tools and she imagined them moving on their own accord. She even imagined the music from Fantasia playing in her mind. She gathered her energy and touched the tools. She opened her eyes and she didn't see any sparks flying, or powers coming out of her hands, or the tools making any movement. Frustrated Sookie walked away thinking _'Maybe she should have waited for Eric.'_

Then she heard something move. Eric grinned "Let the fun begin!" he shouted out loud, even though Sookie couldn't hear him.

Sookie turned around and saw one of the brooms standing up by itself. She gasped in shock. What was she supposed to do now? The book said to use her imagination, so she imagined all the brooms sweeping and the mops spreading water from the buckets. The other tools also stood up and they began their orders and did exactly what she wanted them to do. Sookie jumped up and down in excitement, she did a spell and it succeeded. Not to mention it was an advanced spell. She looked at Eric with pride, "See Eric! I did an advanced spell and it worked! It is that Fantasia cleaning spell out of all things!"

Eric shook his head "Darling the spell just started. You have no idea what you're in for."

As she was checking on the tools making sure they were doing what they are supposed to be doing, then she heard the sink running. She saw the buckets going into the sink getting more water and spilling it all over the tile floors. Sookie realized she has to stop this. For the water was mixing with the dirt that the brooms gathered turning it into mud and the floor was beyond slippery. She looked in the book to find out how to stop the spell. There was none.

More buckets were gathering more water from the sink and on to the floor. "Oh my God, if this continues there's going to be a flood! She tried to stop the buckets manually by pushing them off the sink. But once their off, they go back on..hitting her in the process. Leaving a big scrape on her arm. "Ow!" she hissed. Now she was getting angry. As her anger grew, so did the force of the tools as they became violent.

She spotted the brooms as they gathered more dirt and mixed it with the water. Sookie went to the brooms and started breaking them. It didn't do it any good for they were still moving, despite being broken. Sookie looked at the grandfather clock and it was only noon. She started to panic, she needed Eric now. Only he knows how to stop this madness. She has to wait for eight hours until nightfall!

_Eight hours later..._

Sookie was in tears for she knew Eric was going to kill her. The place was flooded and it was still going. The brooms were still sweeping despite that they were underwater! The water was up to Sookie's thighs. She was relieved and scared that she can now call on Eric. " Vinctus est, ut maledicat: Benedictio sit liber a nocte!" she shouted with all her might. There she saw Eric's essence coming out of the painting like fairy dust and manifesting to a flesh and bone body.

Eric was amazed how much damage this spell had caused. The place was flooded and still continued to flood. All it was, was a cleaning spell, even though it did advanced. He shouted on the top of his lungs "Desine!" Everything stopped in its tracks. He used his arms to make motions for the water to drain itself. As the water disappeared the tiles were still soaked and the brooms were damaged.

Sookie picked up one of the brooms with guilt and tears coming down her face as she gave it to Eric. Eric had no emotion on his face as he took the broom from her. "Sookie." She looked at him even though she was afraid to. "Did you learn anything from Mickey Mouse?" he bursted out laughing.

"How can you laugh? Look what I've done!"

"Yes, there's a lot of damage. I'm glad you didn't get electrocuted."

Sookie wasn't even thinking about the electric systems. "Are you going to punish me?" tears are still rolling from her eyes.

"I think you've been punished enough. Besides everything is a quick fix." Eric looked around and said "Redi inviasolebat." with the wave of his arms. Sookie looked around and everything was fixed, dried, and even back to be dusty. As if the whole day didn't happen.

"Wow." Sookie said in amazement. Then she winced after her cut made its presence known.

Eric saw a big cut on her arm "Let me see." Eric held her arm underneath the cut.

"Don't touch it!" Sookie said alarmed.

"Do you want it to heal?"

"Yes."

"Then let me do my magic! But I'll be right back, I need to get something." Eric went into the herbal room and looked at the oils and plants. He found the Aloe plant and torn a piece off. Eric saw that he need to tend the plants. Luckily for the Aloe plant, it didn't need much to survive. He went back to Sookie with the Aloe leaf. He held her arm and dabbed the Aloe gel from the plant on to her wound. Then with his magic, he used his index finger and healed the wound. Sookie looked in amazement that wound was gone. As if it never happened.

Then Eric lifted her arm and he kissed the spot where the wound was. He even started massaging her arm gently with his strong fingers. It sent electric shocks going through her arm and traveled through her whole body. It was romantic and homey at the same time. He acted just like a parent would when a child get hurt. "Thank You." she said gently.

"You're welcome." he smiled. "By the way, you truly made my day. You entertained me non-stop!"

Sookie rolled her eyes, "I'm glad that I'm your ultimate pleasure!"

Eric smirked thinking _'You have no idea.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear fellow readers, I'm so sorry it took me this long to update. I got a new job and it really took my nights, which means exhaustion. But I love your reviews, favorites and followers! I love the support from many people here on who absolutely love this story and even they want this published. Well when this is done, the actual story will be longer and names will be changed.**

**I'm sorry for my grammar errors, sentence structure is my weakness because I'm highly functioning autistic and language structure is a little off. It's also because sometimes my head is faster than my hands when it comes to writing.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball (The story is mine!)**

After Sookie's adventure with a having a taste of Fantasia or The Sorcerer's Apprentice, Sookie followed Eric into the herbal room. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" Eric responded as he was looking at his dead looking plants.

"Stopping the spell. There was no undo spell."

"Spells can't be undone. You just have to create another spell for the previous spell to stop. You must have the strong desire for something and then let it manifest. I wanted the spell to stop immediately so I shouted stop in Latin as I let out my energy for the objects to stop. Spells can be as simple or as complicated as you want, just as long as your desire is strong as well as your confidence. So, even if you had an undo spell, it would never work because you were so overwhelmed by what was going on around you that you couldn't focus your power on it."

"It was an advanced spell. How can using your imagination be advanced? It sounded simple to me." Eric arched his eyebrow and looked at her with doubt for what he had seen. "Well it worked! I just...lost control."

"Exactly. Controlling your own mind, your thoughts, and focus on nothing but that power is extremely hard. Especially when you have many thoughts going into your head all at once."

He was examining all the plants in the green house as well as the ones kept in jars. Sookie looked at him curiously, as he inspected each one. He was even apologizing to the plants for their poor condition they were in. Sookie thought for a minute that he's gone nuts. _'Maybe he stayed in that painting too long.'_ she thought. "Why are you apologizing to the plants?" Sookie asked him as if he was crazy. Eric kept inspecting the plants as she spoke. "Besides if plants could listen, they wouldn't hear you because they're dead."

Eric looked up at Sookie with a bit of sadness on his face. The sadness was not only for the plants' condition but for Sookie, she needs to see the real magic in nature, not just for performing spells. He realized he needs to be patient with her for any lack of knowledge when it comes to magic. After all she didn't get the chance of being raised in a magical or spiritual world. She has a lot to learn. "Sookie, what do you think a real witch does?"

Sookie said this without hesitation thinking this was the easiest question to answer. "A witch does magic,... spells, potions, and ohhh! Do we fly on broomsticks?" she asked excitedly. She would love to fly in the sky!

Eric had mixed feelings about this. At first he wanted to laugh for her innocence, but then again he felt saddened that some people this day in age still have no idea what a real witch really is. They still think of the horror stories that has been passed on for centuries. Of course that's the kind of knowledge that Sookie has of what a witch is. "No Sookie, witches don't fly on broomsticks." he said with no emotion. Sookie had a pout on her face, for that means no flying. Eric thought for a moment that her pout was cute. That he wanted to bite her lower lip. Then he snapped out of it and put it back in his mind.

"Sookie, being a witch is more than just doing spells. Sometimes being a witch is to know when you have to let nature do its own magic." Sookie looked at him confused.

"Then what's the point of being a witch if you don't do magic all the time?"

"It's about seeing magic in everyday things as well as the spiritual and supernatural world. Having the knowledge that there's more out there than meets the eye. Knowing that science doesn't have the answer to everything. It's about trusting the universe and the high beings that they know what they're doing." Eric wasn't sure if Sookie got it. This kind of thinking is beyond regular human knowledge. Maybe her Gran can explain it better. _'That's probably what that letter is from her Book of Shadows.'_ he thought. He left the room telling Sookie to stay there. Eric found the Stackhouse Book of Shadows along with Adele's letter to Sookie.

As he went back into the herbal to give Sookie the Book of Shadows, he handed her letter. "I think you should read this. Maybe Adele will explain this better than I can." Sookie took the letter that Eric gave her. She decided to read this out loud for Eric to hear.

_Dear Sookie,_

_I know I left one letter before, but this letter is for a different reason. As I said before in the other letter, we are witches. Our family has been witches for centuries. We don't know exactly how long ago it was._

_Sweetheart, I want you to forget everything you know about witches and witchcraft. Witches are magical people who have sacred knowledge and see magic in everything. We believe that magic is inside you and all around you. That everything and everyone is connected. Soon you'll begin to realize as you'll learn more about magic, the more you learn that the universe, the gods, goddesses, and the ultimate creator above know what they're doing and to have faith in that. Yes we do magic and spells, that part is true. But there were many myths created about us because of fear and hatred. When you start learning from Eric, taking everything seriously as to what he says. Trust me when I say you'll have the best teacher._

_Also Sookie, take caution to everything you do, but don't be afraid to make mistakes. _Sookie rolled her eyes to that warning 'Too late again Gran.' she thought. _For magic to work, you must have desire, confidence, and faith. Without those, no spell would work. I love you my dearest, be safe and at the same time have an adventure._

_Love,_

_Gran_

Sookie looked at Eric and then she looked back at the letter. "She pretty much said the same thing you said."

"I thought she might go into more detail, but maybe it's something you need to figure out yourself." Eric paused as Sookie reread the letter again. "Do you understand at least some of it?"

"I think so. It's almost contradictory though. We do spells to make our lives better and yet we have to believe in the universe or the powers that be that everything turns all right in the end?"

Eric nodded. "Sookie spells are pretty much like prayers or the law of attraction, they're the same energy that's released into the universe. It's just we use ingredients and objects to make the energy stronger, it's really for our visual benefit. Sometimes spells don't work because they're not meant to work. That's when you began to realize that spells only work when the universe or the high beings allows them to because it's part of the universal plan. Sometimes it's more magical when something beautiful happens on its own, that it was part of the universe's plan. That it came out better than we imagined it to be." Eric looked at her, seeing if she absorbed everything that he was saying.

"So if that's true, do ordinary people use magic all the time and not realizing it?" Sookie asked.

Eric smiled for she was catching on "Yes. The kind of power everyone has is thoughts. Thoughts are powerful whether they're negative or positive. People pass around their energy all the time causing positive or negative effects on others or their environment. That can actually be dangerous, people don't understand the power of words and thoughts. Another thing of what people don't understand is that they're more safe being with a witch that has controlled their thoughts, than someone who doesn't know how to control their thoughts. People sometimes even curse themselves by accident."Sookie felt like her head was about to explode for there was so much to learn.

"Now let's look at the plants again. Now you know the knowledge that we're all connected Sookie. What do you think of the plants now when you see them?" Sookie looked at the plants that have nothing left but twigs and leafless branches.

Then Sookie felt like there's something that she needed to do. She placed her fingers in the soil that was extremely dry. Suddenly she felt the plant's thirst for water and it was starving. Her tongue was feeling dry as if it never had water or anything liquid on it for a long time. She was feeling for the plant feels. "Oh you poor thing!" Sookie went to the kitchen and filled the bucket with water. Eric smiled for she was making progress and learning that all living things feel pain, no matter how quiet they are. Sookie brought the bucket of water and started watering the plants.

"Not too much Sookie, you can over water them." Sookie nodded to Eric's instruction. As Sookie was watering them she can feel their relief of fresh water going to their roots and feeling their soil becoming moist. Sookie smiled for she felt like she was serving nature.

Then Eric was behind her "Sookie drop the bucket." she did what she was told. "Use your hands and touch the soil as if your massaging it." Sookie had no idea what Eric was up to but she couldn't help but feel his body heat being so close to her, feeling his hot breath by her ear. It was sending delicious shivers down her body making her lower region ache with desire. Trying not to forget that he's her new mentor, but she still noticed how sexy he was from the first time she saw him in the painting.

Eric putted his hands on top of Sookie's "Now imagine these plants healthy, strong, and producing fruit." Sookie closed her eyes and focused on the energy of a healthy plant. She felt the energy leaving her hands and going to the plants roots. Once it was done, Sookie opened her eyes and...nothing.

"I failed, the plant is the same." she said in disappointment.

"Are you sure?" Eric arched an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure! Look there's no difference!" Sookie was frustrated for she couldn't see the progress.

"Sookie, feel the plant again." Eric said patiently.

Sookie looked at him discouraged but still did what he asked her to do. She touched the plant's base and it was having a relief and happy emotion. "Sookie sometimes it takes time for things to heal; but with your magic and water you provided, it's on its way to recovery. Most times magic has its own timing."

"But I didn't see any magic lights or sparkles." Sookie looked confused.

"Do you want real magic or a light show?" Eric snickered. Sookie almost felt bad for asking. "Most magic you'll see doesn't have any visual effects. You have to trust the energy you've sent out has done its job. This is where faith comes in. Believe that you'll have the end result. By tomorrow, you should see something as an end result."

All of a sudden Sookie felt tired. "Eric, why do I feel drained?"

"Because you used magic for the first time, for that cleaning spell and bringing a plant back to health again. You used a major amount of magic for a new beginner. You should feel tired." Sookie yawned and feeling she wanted to go to sleep. "Go to sleep Sookie."

"Yeah, I will. I feel like I can't even stand."

Eric smiled "Do you want me to carry you?" Sookie smiled for the suggestion and she was even tempted by it.

"No that's okay, I'm going. Goodnight Eric. By the way there's a spell in the Book of Shadows about changing the paintings. I saw a couple of your people being in horrible places, there might be a spell to change their background."

"Thank you Sookie. I'll take a look at it. Goodnight Sookie."

As Sookie walked upstairs the grandfather clock struck midnight. Eric watched Sookie go up the stairs and into his old bedroom. When she closed the door, Eric went to the hallway where Godric's portrait was being held. He looked at the painting and focused his energy on to it " Vinctus est, ut maledicat: Benedictio sit liber a nocte!"

Eric then soon watched as Godric's painting became just a stone brick wall and Godric had appeared just like how Eric did. Eric smiled warmly "Hello old friend." he said with tears in his eyes for he hasn't seen or heard from Godric in over eight years.

"It feels so good to get out of there. Hello Eric." Godric gave Eric a well deserved hug.

"I hate to tell you this, but being out of the painting is only temporary." Eric said with sorrow.

"Temporary is better than nothing. At least we get to out every night now." Godric smiled. "I hear you have a student to train."

"Yes. Adele's granddaughter, Sookie." Eric tried to hide his smile.

"Oh, someone has a little crush."

"Please Godric, I don't have crushes. I romantically lead women to sex and enjoy their company for the night and..."

" And that's it...and you send them on their way. Eric I can tell you have a soft spot for this girl. She's different in your eyes."

"Of course she's different, she's a student and she's so...so..."

"Innocent? Beautiful?"

"Okay Godric, let's drop the subject right now. She's my student...my protégé let's leave it at that."Godric smirked for that conversation was not over. They'll get to it later on down the road. "I'm afraid to ask but I got to know, what's your world in the painting? All I see is a stone brick wall." Eric looked concerned that his beloved mentor might be in a nightmarish world, but for all he knew it could be nothing.

"You shouldn't worry about it." Godric lowered his eyes. This confirmed Eric's fear.

"Godric...tell me...what is your world?" Eric was going to get an answer one way or another.

"The stone wall is a wall of a castle, which has been a safe haven for me. It's been protecting me from..." Godric felt like he couldn't finish the sentence. It's...it's a world full of demons, Eric." Eric stared at him wide eyed. "Don't worry it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Not as bad as it sounds?" Eric looked at him in shock. "You've been trying to keep yourself alive from these ugly beings for more than eight years?!"

"Well the good news is that the Demons don't really physically attack you. They mess with your mind more than anything if they can't reach to you."

"Godric that's the worst thing they can do is mess around with your head."

"I know, trust me my son... I know." Godric looked saddened by this. "There were times where I was almost convinced that the painting I was in was my real actual world and there was no way out. They play many tricks and bring many nightmares into reality. Then I saw you through the looking glass canvas and I saw you were out. That was hope for me and showing me my true state."

"By morning, you have to go back." Eric felt hopeless to prevent Godric into going back into a nightmarish world.

"I know. At least I have more strength now, knowing its temporary."

"Sookie found a spell to change paintings. I'm going to see if I can at least change your world that your living in. If it works."

"I have total faith in you Eric, you're a genius when it comes to magic."Eric paused for he was starting to have doubts. He just taught Sookie how sometimes the universe takes care of everything. That everything happens for a reason. What was the reason for this? Why did they had to deal with eight years of imprisonment. "What's wrong?" Godric saw sadness in Eric's face.

"What's the universe's purpose for this? For everything we're going through?"

"It'll be revealed in due time. It always does. Only when we look back in the past, we see the reason. So right now we grin and go through it." Godric looked at the beautiful garden outside. Even though its dark out, but he wanted to be close to nature. "I'm going outside, I need to feel mother nature's life force." Eric nodded as Godric went outside. Eric wanted to tell Godric about Russell and how one his men tried to escape his own painting, but he can wait another night. His mentor needs to breathe real fresh air from his own home.

Eric went upstairs to check on Sookie. As he opened the door, he saw her in a deep sleep. He went closer and sat on the bed gently so the pressure of him on the bed doesn't wake her. She was so beautiful being asleep or awake for that matter. Before he left to do research on changing paintings, he gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and moved one of her hair strands away from her face. He left leaving Sookie in a peaceful sleep. For he had a mission to save Godric from his own painting world. He needed to be in another painting, just like some of his comrades. He had research to do and hopefully this morning will be the last time for Godric to deal with his hellish prison. As he walked down the stairs he grabbed the Stackhouse Book of Shadows and went into the Herbal Room. There was the plants that Sookie watered and put magic healing into the soil. He saw a couple of healthy new leaves sprouting from the plants.


	8. Chapter 8

**_(This message is the same on all three stories The Gift from Sookie to Save Eric, The Living Painting, and The True Ending Becomes the True Beginning)._**

**Thank you all dear readers for your comments, favorites, and followers. I apologize for the late update. Having my new job and tiring hours has left me exhausted. Plus I 'm writing not only these three stories but I'm also writing another story that I'm willing to have publish.**

**Plus I was in mourning...for my beloved cat has died unexpectedly. She was my baby. While I'm still visiting my mother, my father was watching over my cat back at home. This was such a shock, I cried my heart out. My cat was only three years old and there was nothing wrong with her (or so I thought). She died from a heart disease that's very common in cats. Vets to this day, don't know what causes this and it's undetectable until it's too late. The Vet has told my dad that I took very good care of her. There was nothing I could have done any better. Cats with this heart disease has a 1-8 year lifespan. For those who are reading this and has a cat...the disease is called ****Hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. ****The only way to find this thing is through a sonogram. An X-ray would not pick this up. Just so you know, there's no cure. For the cat to live longer is for him/her to eat specific cat food that has the ingredient to help the heart. So that's my sob story. I still cry to this very day.**

**By the way, to my beloved readers...do any of you work as a literary agent or work in a publishing company? If any of you are and love my work please contact me through private messaging and tell me what you represent. If you are professional in this area, then please excuse my mistakes with spelling and grammar. Many times these stories were rushed to being published for several reasons. Thank You.**

**Don't worry readers, no matter how late I update. I won't leave a story hanging. Anyway on with the story! Thank You for your patience.**

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

Chapter 8

Eric went through the Stackhouse Book of Shadows and went to the page that Sookie was talking about. There was a spell to switch paintings. This gave Eric hope. For he thought if there was a spell to switch paintings, then there should be a spell for getting out of the paintings permanently. So far there was nothing close to the ultimate goal, but at least he can change Godric's current state of living.

The one thing that was haunting him was one of Russell's men tried to escape and almost succeeded. He's got to figure out how to get rid of him and his coven. They can't stay in a painting forever. Can they? Sookie made an excellent point about the Mona Lisa. What if they can just stay in there forever?

"You look like your mind is ready to explode." Godric came in from the outside. They had an hour left before they both go back into the paintings.

"It's going to be if I don't find the answer to our situation." Eric said in frustration. "However I did find...or I should say Sookie found a way to change your painting in the mean time. So at least you can somewhat enjoy your prison instead of trying to survive it."

"Eric." Eric looked up at Godric with tired eyes. "You're not going to find the spell overnight. It's going to take a while. We're lucky that we have Miss Stackhouse to bring us out every night. We're going to take this one step at a time."

Eric didn't want to reveal to Godric about Russell tonight, but right now he has to. "There's one more thing."

"Which is?"

"Adele had kept the paintings of Russell and his coven in one of the rooms."

Godric had a mild shock to his face. "You mean, they are still here?"

"Yes. Locked away in paintings themselves with a magical spell barrier for extra protection."

A chill went through Godric's being, "Show Me."

Eric lead Godric to the locked room and brought down the barrier. As he unlocked it, Godric stepped in the room and looked at the many paintings covering every wall and most of the floor. Godric couldn't believe how close their enemies were. They were all living under one roof. Which this makes this place dangerous despite the fact that they are in paintings. Then Godric saw the painting that was part ripped with a dead hand sticking out. Godric now really felt a cold chill through his spine. "Eric...that isn't what I think it is?"

"Yes. One of his men tried to escape by using an athame. He died trying."

Godric looked at Russell's painting as well as the others. They all had anger on their faces for now they see not only Eric walking around but now Godric too. "Let's get out of here Eric." he said nervously. To Eric, seeing Godric being nervous was never a good sign. Eric locked the door and but the spell barrier back on again.

They went back into the living room and sat on the couches. Godric was the first to speak. "Eric...Sookie hasn't gotten into that room, has she?"

"No. I made sure of that."

"Good. Keep it that way. I do not want Russell and his coven to know about Sookie's existence." Eric nodded for that was his way of keeping her safe. "Don't you know we pretty much have a ticking time bomb in that room."

"I understand that, but honestly they haven't figured it out of trying to get out."

"They almost did Eric."

"You sound terrified."

"I am. What if they do figure it out and we can't be there to save Sookie because we're inside of our own paintings? Have you even thought about that?"

"Every moment. Ever since I first checked on the room."

"So not only we have to figure out how to get out of the paintings, but now we have to figure out how to get rid of Russell." Godric can feel the stress and pressure.

"Can't we just burn the paintings?" Eric felt like it was a dumb question and it was too simple to get rid of a problem.

"I seriously doubt it, besides if that were possible...it's inhumane. Being burned alive is extreme torturous death."

"I still think we should try it. What other choice do we have?"

"We'll figure it out."

Eric starting writing a note for Sookie for when she wakes up. Sunrise was approaching and both Eric and Godric felt the pull of the paintings calling out to them. Just as Eric finished the note, his body went back into a fairy dust substance and went back into the bar painting. Same thing happened to Godric, except Godric braced himself for facing the demons again as he went back into the painting.

Sookie got up very sleepy. She looked at the clock and through her blurred vision she saw it was almost noon. "Oh my lord, it's so late! Even though there was nothing important for her to get to, she still felt a little guilty by sleeping that late. Eric was right as to doing magic drains the energy out of you.

As she went downstairs, she looked at Eric's portrait. He was...sleeping or at least she think he was. She turn around and gave the painting a couple of seconds for it to change. When she looked back at the portrait, Eric was still in the same position with his eyes closed. "Yep, he's asleep. Must have been a long night for him." She looked at the table that had the Book of Shadows and paper notes all around. Sookie could tell that he was researching to find a spell for his release from the painting permanently. There also on the table was a note from him.

_Dear Sookie,_

_As you can see, I had a rough night doing research. Please don't clean up the papers or anything. Just leave it the way it is. I did look up the spell that you suggested. It just might work. Today try to find a painting that looks so beautiful to live in. If you can't find one, please use my credit card and go out and find one. That card has no limit, so if you need anything else, go right ahead and purchase. by the way, don't be surprised if you see me sleeping. I don't want you to think I'm dead or anything like that. _

_By the way...check out the plants in the green house._

_Eric_

Sookie smiled instantly went to the green house and gave a good look to the plants that she worked on last night. There on the plants were new leaves. Not full of leaves but it was starting to look healthy again. "I did it! Wow, it's almost truly alive again!"' Sookie had put a little bit of more water into the pots and gave a little more of the magic that Eric had shown her. As she did that, she had gotten sleepy again. "Oh I should not have done that." she yawned.

Then Sookie heard a knock at the front door. Luckily for her, she was wearing a bathrobe. She ran from the green house to the door and opened the door. There stood an officer who looked like a southern gentleman. "Good afternoon miss. My name is officer Bill Compton, I'm part of officer Johnson's team." Mr. Compton showed his badge. "I was sent here just to check if everything is okay."

Sookie stared at him in a daze. For not only she was still tired, but also confused. "Officer Johnson hasn't spoke to me about another visitation."

"This is just a check procedure, after all you have a sneaky intruder." he smiled giving her his southern charm.

Sookie totally forgot about her call to the cops. Now she knows what's going on in the house. She totally felt ridiculous and she has to figure out how to make the police report disappear. "Sir, everything has been fine since you and your team has searched the house. I believe the intruder is gone."

"Do you know that stalking is a rising crime? He may not be doing anything right now, but he might later. It's also a possibility that he has been doing things without your knowledge."

Sookie didn't know what to say except "Oh." She was hoping that he would just go away.

"May I enter the house Miss? So I can check to make sure everything is okay?"

Sookie had let him in. She figured once he realizes there's nothing wrong, then he'll leave. Bill looked around and whistled a Peter and the Wolf tune. Despite his southern charm and somewhat handsome appeal, Mr. Bill Compton gave Sookie the creeps. She noticed he was staring at Eric's portrait. Eric was awake and gave a no emotion face but staring straight at Mr. Compton.

Bill looked at Sookie "Doesn't this portrait scare you a little?" he asked. "It's creepy to me."

"No actually. He's my favorite part of the house. He gives me comfort like he watches over me. Making sure I'm safe." she smiled as she looked at Eric's painting.

"Your making it sound like he's your long lost lover." Bill looked over the painting in suspicion and looked at the incantation below. "So this is the famous Eric Northman painting. Legend says that the painting is alive and he comes to life by saying this incantation."

Sookie shrugged her shoulders "That's the famous legend!"

"Have you tried it?" Bill smiled at her.

"Yes I have, but nothing happened." she tried to put on her best lying smile ever.

Bill checked the out the table that was filled with spells and papers that Eric went over last night. Bill looked at Sookie in question "Spells?"

"I'm doing a research project on witches and witchcraft."

Bill dropped the subject and went to the hallways that had the painting's of Eric's coven. "You must really love painting's Miss Stackhouse."

"Actually they came with the house." Bill nodded and tried to open one of the forbidden doors.

"You can't go in there."

"Any reason why not Miss Stackhouse? The intruder might be in there."

"First of all, I don't have a key. That room has been locked even before I came here."

"Why not change the locks?"

Sookie decide to use her Gran's explanation "This is an old house and I don't want to ruin history of how it's made." Bill left it alone, but he had a weird feeling of what's behind the door. "Now Mr. Compton..."

"Please, call me Bill." he smiled at her.

"Okay Bill, I know it's a little bit in the afternoon, but I just got up. There hasn't been any trouble since your team has checked out the house..."

"It's only been a two days Miss Stackhouse. I'll come by and check again. Here's my card with the police station number and my _personal_ number." Sookie looked at him flabbergasted. "I would love to take you out to dinner one night. Or how about something simple like coffee?"

Sookie looked at Eric's portrait not sure what to do. "Um, look you're a nice guy and everything, but I just moved in and I hadn't settled in totally yet."

"It's okay...I'll wait." he smiled. Before he left he saw Eric's painting again. The painting was the same except there was a scowl on his face. "Was that there before?"

Sookie looked at the painting again a little wide eyed. "Yes...yes it was. These paintings can give off vibrations like they're alive."

Bill wasn't totally convinced, but he left knowing it was time to go and let Sookie attend to her business. "Good day, Miss Stackhouse. I hope you'll call soon." he smiled and went into his police car and drove away.

As Sookie shut the door, she took a deep breath and relaxed. She's filled with relief as let herself sit on the couch. She looked at Eric's portrait and there was still a disgusted look on his face. "What? Eric I tried to make sure that he didn't know anything? I thought I did pretty good." She looked away for a couple of seconds for the painting to change. As she looked again, there was sadness in his eyes. "What did I do wrong Eric?" She knew she wasn't going to get an answer through the painting. Sookie was going to have to wait. "We'll talk about this after you get out tonight." she went to her bedroom to get dressed.

In the painting, Eric was filled with jealousy and rage for this Compton guy to ask his Sookie out. He was torn between being her mentor and the temptation of wanting to be her lover. He made a silent promise to Adele that he would look after her. Now he doesn't know what to do.


End file.
